


Forever Yours

by Gaby007



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/M, Major Illness
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaby007/pseuds/Gaby007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexa ne s'attendait pas à l'irruption d'Adam Pierson dans sa vie. Elle s'attendait encore moins à ce qu'il refuse de partir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Yours

Forever Yours

 

Alexa n’était pas préparée à l’irruption dans sa vie d’Adam Pierson. Et elle l’était encore moins à sa détermination à ne pas la laisser mourir dans son coin.

Elle avait pourtant essayé de le faire partir. Elle avait déjà coupé les ponts avec sa famille, parce qu’elle ne pouvait supporter de les voir agonir lentement à l’idée de sa mort prochaine. Elle souffrait bien assez toute seule de devoir mourir, inutile d’y rajouter la détresse des autres.

Alors elle avait voulu faire fuir Adam. Elle-même, elle n’en avait pas envie. Adam était… il y avait quelque chose chez lui. Elle ne savait pas, mais il y avait indéniablement quelque chose. Quelque chose qui donnait envie à la jeune femme de se cramponner à lui, de pleurer sur son épaule et de le supplier de ne pas la laisser seule face à ce qui l’attendait.

Mais elle devait le couper de sa vie. Si elle décidait de se mettre avec Adam – alors qu’il ne lui restait même pas un an devant elle, ce serait de la cruauté. Parce qu’il la verrait se décrépir, et il aurait à affronter sa mort. S’en aller maintenant, c’était s’assurer qu’il ne ressentirait qu’une vague pointe de chagrin en apprenant son décès.

Il avait refusé de partir.

Elle lui avait pourtant expliqué. Elle avait argumenté, sa bouche disant allez-vous-en tandis qu’elle criait intérieurement ne pars pas.

Il lui avait offert des billets d’avion et dit qu’elle pouvait choisir la destination qu’elle voulait, du moment qu’elle rêvait d’y aller.

Elle n’en revenait pas. Comment Adam pouvait-il vouloir rester ? D’accord, il avait l’air d’éprouver des sentiments pour elle, mais ça ! C’était plus que de la simple charité envers une agonisante.

Elle lui avait posé la question dans l’avion pour le Caire.

« Pourquoi faire tout ça pour moi ? »

Il l’avait regardé de ses yeux étrangement vieux dans son visage juvénile.

« Vous n’avez plus qu’un an, c’est ça ? »

« Oui. »

Il lui avait pris la main.

« Alors vous devez encore moins en perdre chaque jour. »

Elle s’était sentie rougir comme un homard jeté dans une casserole d’eau bouillante avant de détourner le regard.

Adam avait été un amour pendant leur cinq mois passés à voyager. Non, plus qu’un amour, un ange. Un archange, même, envoyé exprès sur Terre rien que pour elle.

Alors que pendant trois ans, la pensée du cancer était constamment restée à la première place dans l’esprit d’Alexa, il avait réussi à déloger le crabe de son logement, et même à le faire totalement partir de la tête de la jeune femme.

Elle avait réussi à oublier que cette année était la dernière pour elle. C’était comme si Adam était entouré d’un parfum d’immortalité, lequel se transmettait à elle et la préserverait de la grande faucheuse quand le moment serait venu. Avec lui, l’éternité apparaissait comme une notion très tangible et pas du tout abstraite.

« Tu m’aimes, Adam ? »

« Pour l’éternité. »

Et elle le croyait, elle avait la certitude qu’Adam l’aimerait encore des années, des siècles même, après sa mort. C’était absurde mais elle y croyait.

Et alors qu’elle gisait sur son lit d’hôpital, la fin se faisant de plus en plus imminente, elle en avait eu encore plus la conviction.

« Tu vas me manquer » avait murmuré Adam dans le creux de son oreille en croyant qu’elle dormait. « Pour l’éternité. »

Et elle l’avait cru.


End file.
